


Live die repeat and learn new things

by ArkOfBane3



Series: Crossover of r wby pokemon and team fortress 2 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkOfBane3/pseuds/ArkOfBane3
Summary: Basically gives the back story of my oc





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twirlytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlytail/gifts).



> Hey this is my first work so expect mistakes and don't judge to harshly so see ya at the end by

Hmm... a story you ask for. Out of all the things you could ask for from me. Well then, a story you shall get. Now sit down get cozy do whatever it is you do to prepare yourself. 

It began in the land of Pokemon, specifically in alola region, a well known group of islands. A With young man at the age of 15 who goes by the name of jade, who is quite the hero. Jade has bright emerald green hair and sea green eyes (who would have suspected) and sometimes people would say “your eyes look like emerald jewls”. Jade would always go the extra mile to help every single person and pokemon in sight who needed help. 

Now that the pleasantries are done with, the beginning of our story takes place with Jade dealing with a hostage situation near a cave. 

"TEAM SKULL GIVE US THE POKEMON OR WE WILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE!" Said a police officer over a loud intercom so they could be heard over the harsh winter wind. " Stop there not gonna listen to reason. Let me take care of this and we'll be out of here and eating dinner in our warm homes in no time" I said. 

"Alright Jade, but be careful the cave is unstable and vulnerable to falling rocks and avalanches so be as quiet as possible" He warns with a worried look in his face. "Alright officer, I'll be out with the pokemon in no time." And with that I started approaching the cave.

When I entered, I saw 2 team skull grunts and the pokemon that were taken hostage. All of a sudden, one grunt shouted "Zubat supersonic get this loser out of here " I stiffened, knowing what would happen if a move as loud as super sonic was used in such an unable cave. " NO" I yelled and dashed forward to protect the pokemon, but it was to late. 

The cave started to cave in, rocks falling everywhere, a giant Boulder fell with a crash and I had no time to react. it hit me and pain exploded through my body, then everything went black. 

I woke up with a sudden jolt, and for a second I thought I was still in the cave, but looking around and all I saw were stars and galaxies glittering in deep space. I was on some sort of floating invisible platform seen as I wasn't just aimlessly floating through space. 

" Where am I" I asked, the confusion evident in my voice. A deep and calmly smooth voice replied "Be at ease child, you are here with me, I am Arceus." I was confused, last I remembered I was trying to save the pokemon that were taken hostage in that cave. So how on earth did I end up here, with Arceus of all beings!? “What happened?! I was rescuing pokemon, and then I end up here? How?” I was in hysterics, it just didn't add up! “What happened Arceus?". 

"You are dead child, you died being crushed by a Boulder while saving those pokemon in the cave" Oh, oh no " What no no no no this isn't happening! It's just a dream, I'm gonna wake up in my bed and everything will be normal and I will continue my life as normal" I mumbled, I was currently having a mental break down, I mean how else would you react if you suddenly wake up next to a god, and then are told that you died. 

"No, you are not dreaming, but I am offering you a second chance, however the rules of the universe restrict me from sending you back you the world as a human. No, you'll have to be sent back as a pokemon so that the universe doesn't collapse in on itself like that cave" Arceus stated in a solemn tone. " A POKEMON??!? " I was dumbstruck. 

"Yes, you will become the pokemon of your choosing, and could you please stop yelling… seriously… anyway what pokemon do you want to be in your next life young Jade? ". " Wow this is a lot, but I would like to be a Leafeon". " Hmm a Leafeon… it is peculiar that you would choose an eevee evolution... hmm… interesting indeed. No one has ever picked an eeveelution before. You must wait here one hour, because minutes here are days in the human world and hours here are years there, so are you ready Jade? ". "As ready as I'll ever be I guess"-


	2. Finding old friends ( even though he won't remember them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows jade exploreing the pokemon school a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right time for some friendly reunions

"So are you ready jade?” Arceus asked “ As ready as i'll ever be I guess.” I sighed. I felt myself lift of the ground and a strange feeling settled in my chest, and then my vision went black. 

When I opened my eyes, I was nestled in a nest that was in a little nook at the base of a mountain, trees took up the surrounding area. I smiled, I don't no why, but I just felt good… but also hungry, my stomach was growling really loudly. “Welp, time for food” I thought, so I got up and followed a trail that seemed familiar for some reason. 

The trail lead to a lake with giant trees surrounding it, I bent my head too take a drink. The water was cool and crisp and felt good going through my body. “Well back to the task on hand, find some food” I thought, as I turned back and soon found a Berry tree with a bunch of Berries on the ground around it. The best part about the tree is that it was right near my nest! 

 

After I ate my fill, I started to explore the area around me, when I came across a clearing with a big building with a bunch of people and pokemon around it, I decided to explore it some. Walking around it, I found an entrance to said building and entered. 

It was a very large building with tall white walls with plants almost at every doorway , like tall unassuming bodyguards. The doors were a nice color of reddish brown with intricate handles of a strange gold color. Many people and pokemon were there, no one noticed me, to them I was just somebody's pokemon that was wondering around. After a bit of walking around I found a set of stairs, the middle of the stairs were covered by a dark red carpet with the edges being a bright yellow. They lead to a hallway that was colored a plain yellow, had wooden floors and that same red carpet. Designs of pokemon lined the walls, 2 doors split the walls. A door on the side and a door at the end, the door at the end had strange noises coming from it, so I snuck in there.

When I peeked my head though the slightly open doorway. There were a couple kids. In the middle of the room, sitting down, was a bigger human at the front. No one noticed me, and all of a sudden the bigger human turned and saw me and said “speaking of eevee evolutions it seemed that a wild leafeon has wandered into the pokemon school”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well... That escalated quickly so uhh I guess that was my first chapter I will try to write as much as possible but I do have school and a life so yeah by


End file.
